deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ailee Kwon (Redone)
'''Ailee Kwon '''is America's top detective. Appearence Ailee is a slim average height woman with medium-long black hair and blue eyes. Ailee's attire consists of black skirts, shorts, leather pants, and various tops. She generally wears heels, but also wears boots from time to time. As a child, she mainly wore Lolita-styled clothing along with various dresses. Character Ailee is very conservative; not many people know what she looks like and she rarely talks to anyone outside her personal circle considering she's never left outside her home since she was brought there. Only her family and trusted advisers know her real name everyone else simply refers to her as Suzuki Jung. Ailee is highly intelligent and isn't afraid to show she is, she tends to use very big words and take every option into consideration and guesses every outcome of a situation. She is very skilled in combat having learned various types of martial arts, she is also know to be handy with a gun. She's also very cunning, and able to use it to her advantage, as she is known to be able to trick people into telling her what she wants or acting as if she's a normal, innocent civilian. She can also make a weak minded person crack under pressure. She is also known to be very blunt and a little too honest. Her ethnicity is 50% white, 25% Korean, and 25% Japanese. History Ailee's mother had left her with her mentor as she was in a state of danger at the time and couldn't risk her only daughter getting hurt after she had just lost her husband, Ailee basically lived seven years of her life at the House Wammy's House where she became close to a grandfather-like figure Watari. Ailee rarely spoke to any of the other children, and kept to herself for the most part. When Ailee was seven her mother came to the orphanage took Ailee with her to America. There, Ailee met her mother's new husband who would be her step father and a three-month-old half-sister. Ailee didn't talk to anyone for about six months, not even her mother, but she eventually opened up. Over a period of three years, Ailee and her mother were always together; her mother taught her various martial arts skill along with the basic skills needed to be a detective. Whenever Ailee's mother was busy with work, Ailee would study her detective skills and school work. She was home-schooled by many of the greatest teachers from North America and Asia, and this made her very intelligent. She also learned many languages, sports, and quite a few things from highly skilled police officers. One day, a ten-year-old Ailee and her mother were out walking when several men came up to them and forced them into a van, and then drove to a warehouse. All of the men left the warehouse, except for one man, who began talking to Ailee's mother about something. He then pulled out a gun and shot her; Ailee's mother quickly pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it before she fell to the ground. As the man was about to shoot at Ailee he stopped as blood spilled out of his body, and he also fell to the ground. Ailee rushed to her mother's side. Her mother gave her the paper and told her that she needed to write down the names of the people she was about to say. Ailee did as she was told and then ripped up the paper as her mother told her it was special paper that killed people, and that she gotten it from a friend. With her last breath, she told Ailee that she wanted her to take over her job and watch over her little sister. Ailee began sobbing; she then grabbed her mother's cell phone and called her step-father, telling him to come quickly and that her mother was dead. At her mother's funeral, Ailee had met her cousin Misa for the first time; the two got along very well thereafter. Over a period of eleven years, Ailee had taken over her mother's job as a detective, and even use her mother's alias, "Suzuki Jung", as she solved crimes under cover, just as her mom had. She finished her college course of home-schooling at the age of nineteen, and taught her sister everything her mother had taught her, so that when she got older she could run both her mother and father's jobs. One day she had just finished talking to her step-father when she received a call that she needed to meet someone at a specific location at seven that night. She did so, and kept in mind everything her mother had ever taught her about how to counter-attack an assailant. When Ailee reached the location, she was shocked to find that the man who had called was holding her step-father hostage. The man and Ailee began to argume, and Ailee eventually kicked the man in the face, sending him to the floor. She then freed her step-father and left the place, but not before the man could shoot her step-father multiple times. As he fell to the floor he said the same thing her mother had said before she died: "protect your sister". At that moment, Ailee flew into a fit of rage and pulled out a gun and shot the man who had killed her father multiple times in the chest before she stopped and realized what she had done; she then broke down into tears. She then had to explain to the police what happened, and they didn't charge her with anything due to the fact that her step-father was the chief of all the police forces in America. At the funeral as her sister sob over her fathers death she comforted her and told her she had something very important to tell her. A few days later Ailee explained to her sister that she was leaving her in charge and going to Japan to clear her mind and visit her cousin who she had found out was living in Japan. Her sister didn't ask anything and simply accepted it. Before Ailee left, she made sure that her sister had everything she needed to stay safe, and set up a webcam that so that they could chat. When Ailee got to Japan, she immediately went to a psychologist; the doctors tried to keep her inside the hospital so that her condition wouldn't worsen, but Ailee always seemed to find a way to escape, but was always found and brought back. After a few months of being there, she was finally released. Plot Ailee runs into Misa (and Matsuda) just an hour after leaving the hospital. Misa, thinking Ailee had just arrived in Japan, asks her to stay with her so that they can hang out; Ailee, of course, accepts the offer. When Ailee arrives at the headquarters of the Japanese Task Force, she doesn't stop for introductions, and promptly follows Misa to her room. After she puts her stuff down, Misa grabs her hand and leads her downstairs again to introduce her to the Task Force. Everyone greets her kindly, but Ailee's eyes are caught by the two men handcuffed together. Afterwards, she tells the men who she was and what she did, they immediately asks for her help on the Kira case, and she accepted. Ailee proves to be very helpful with the investigation and with Misa's career. When she meets Watari again, L become very curious about her and tries to learn more about her life as. Throughout the investigation, Ailee begins to develop feelings for L, as he reminds her of a boy from the Wammy's House. When the investigation is over, Ailee begins to feel worried. One day it begins to rain and she goes to look for Watari. When she finds him, she gives him a hug, and when he asks why, she simply replies, "I don't know, today feels like a weird day." She the proceeds look for L, but cannot find him. She goes outside with an umbrella into the rain and finds him and Light talking, and tells them to come in before they get sick. Later on, she talks to L in private, and tells him that today has been an odd day, to which he replies, "I guess you're right." Later that day, Ailee, along with everyone else, hears Watari die; she stands there shocked, and says "Not again." At that moment, everyone is panicking, and L tells everyone to be calm, and then he goes silent and falls to the ground, Light diving to catch him. Ailee falls to her knees next to him with widened eyes as he slowly closes his eyes. When everyone starts panicking again, she starts crying hysterically, and yells at Light to get his hands off of L as she went to hold him. After Light takes over the role of L, she can't take it anymore. She goes to the old HQ where L and Watari died and goes to the pool. There she calls Misa and apologizes and tells her to not look for her. She then calls her sister and tells her that she will never see her again. The last thing she hears on the phone is the sound of her sister crying and saying that she understands. She then hangs up the phone and falls into the pool, drowning herself as thoughts of all those who were dead now and her sister and Misa come rushing to her head before she dies. Trivia *Ailee became very cold and distant with every death that happened. *Ailee is related to Misa on her mothers side. *Ailee's father had died a few days after she was born. *Ailee's half-sister was 15 when she was left in charge, Ailee was 21. BeFunky_Charcoal_1.jpg|Ailee with her mother as she arrived to her new home in America BeFunky_B&w_6.jpg|Ailee splashed with blood from the man who died after shooting her mother anime-blood-blue-eyes-cute-girl-Favim.com-317443.jpg|Ailees mother dies CryingGirl.jpg|Ailee cries at her mothers funeral 1159757730_esa19ee689.jpg|A teenage Ailee Anime woman.jpg|Suzuki Jung (Ailee) BeFunky_Code.jpg|Ailee and her sister BeFunky_4 bloody call stab.jpg|Ailee as she watches her step father get stabbed BeFunky_t_anime_girl_with_gun_170.jpg|Ailee shoots the man who killed her step father 2217381.jpg|Ailee morning over her step fathers death affd59215fc011dfb51b000b2f3ed30f.jpg|"Suzuki Jung" leaves for Japan BeFunky_crying.jpg|Ailee crying when L dies drowning-in-you.jpg|Ailee imagines herself as a child as she drowns Category:Characters Category:Humans